Fell From the Sky
by RedSeaGlassStories
Summary: She didn't know who she was or where she came from, but something told her that this boy held the answers. He was looking for Namine when she dropped in front of him he didn't know why but he knew she was the missing piece in his friend's disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: She didn't know who she was or where she came from, but something told her that this boy held the answers. He was looking for his friend when she dropped in front of him, he didn't know why but he knew she was the missing piece in his friend's disappearance.

**Notes**: I've written a lot for this so far so I'm really hoping that everyone likes it. Please tell me what you think of it.

* * *

><p>F<p>

E

L

L

FROM

T

H

E

SKY

"Don't you want to save her?"

That was the only thing that the girl remembered as she opened her eyes and found herself laying on a beach. She tasted the salt water in her mouth, felt the sand all over her skin and knew this wasn't where she belonged, but where exactly did she belong? When she breathed in she was assaulted with the smell of fish, salt water and the beach which she was not used to. She didn't exactly know what she was used to but the beach was not something she had been to very often and made her very uncomfortable.

The girl slowly sat up looking and dissecting her surroundings. Palm trees, endless blue water, islands floating in the ocean, piers, life. If people were here then they must know where she came from, what this place was, and who she was. She couldn't have fallen from the sky, right? Deep inside of her mind a voice told her to not close her mind to such possibilities but she quickly shushed that part of her that believed anything was possible and looked behind her and the beach she had washed ashore of.

"Hey, are you okay?" a warm, deep and timid voice asked the girl who let out a scream and jumped out of her skin. "Whoa, sorry! I didn't mean to uhh freak you out but you just fell from the sky and I'm really not sure who you are but uhh..."

The girl looked at the boy up and down, brown spiky hair, tan, lanky, awkward, but warm and nice. "Did you just say I fell from the sky?" her mouth moved, saying the words that were tumbling around in her mind but her voice seemed foreign. It didn't sound like it was supposed to,, or maybe she was used to hearing someone else.

"Uhh yeah?" he answered cautious towards the stranger. The young boy still felt very confused as to how this girl ended up here out of all places, and right in front of him.

"Well there went that rational train of thought." she muttered to herself before looking back up at the boy, he was definitely a teenager, maybe even the same age as her which was... she didn't know. How the hell could she not know her own age? "Where am I?" she asked suddenly.

"Destiny Islands and oh, I'm Sora, you are?" He said feeling a lot more comfortable around the cute and lost girl.

"Uhh..." How could she not remember her own name? It had to be locked away somewhere the more she thought about it the more the remembered something about a K being in it and maybe an N? But Kane, or Kani or Nak all sounded completely weird. "I don't remember..."

The boy's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, "Do you have any idea how you got here?" he spluttered.

"Um... no? But I know that I don't live here and.." she was about to tell him about the words that floated through her mind, defining her, but decided against it. She didn't want him to freak out and think she was schizophrenic, but who was to say she wasn't? She didn't even know her name, how could she know if she was crazy?

"And?" he prompted.

"And... My name, it starts with a K... or an N or both?" she said trying to tell him something to get him off her back, all he did was stare at her. It wasn't the nice staring, like you're getting a lot of attention because you're beautiful or something it was the staring that would result when you saw a ghost, and that was why at the moment the teen, Sora, was freaking her out.

"Does the name, Namine ring any bells?" he whispered as his eyes stayed glued to her face. But at the mention of that name, tons of bells and flashes of blond hair, white dresses, smiles, blue eyes that were identical to her own, pale skin, sadness, and pencils bursted in her head. It had never hurt this much to remember but she was silenced in pain at the flashes that were slamming themselves against the walls of her brain.

"I need to take you to the mayor." he said almost mechanically as he saw the way she was acting. Sora then proceeded to grab her hand and lead her to his small sailboat. While she struggled to keep up with his pace, she wondered why the boy had suddenly acted like there was something extremely wrong with her instead of trying to help her. He was acting like she was an enemy or something. She didn't stay awake long enough to realize that maybe she was the enemy, but she did remember looking up at the sky and wondering why there were so many stars.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay?"<p>

"Uh yeah... where am I?"

"**-**, and my name's **-**"

"Oh I'm Namine! How did I get here?"  
>"I think you fell from the sky... or I'm going crazy..."<p>

"Fell... from the sky? How is that possible?"

"Well where are you from?"

"Destiny Islands! Which reminds me... where are my parents? My friends? My boyfriend? They must be so worried! How did I even get here? All I remember is this huge storm and waking up and..."

"Destiny Islands? I've never heard of that... I'm sorry... you can come back to **-** with me and we can figure out how to get you back!"

"Oh thank you, that sounds so nice, but **-**?"  
>"I'll explain on the way, can you walk?"<p>

"Yeah, and thanks **-**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: She didn't know who she was or where she came from, but something told her that this boy held the answers. He was looking for his friend when she dropped in front of him, he didn't know why but he knew she was the missing piece in his friend's disappearance.

**AN**: Thanks for those zero reveiws guys... really means a lot. This chapter is short, whereas the next one will be a lot longer:)

* * *

><p>Fell<p>

from the

Sky.

* * *

><p>Sora didn't really know what was going on. He had just finished school when he had come out to this island to take a nap. It was his routine, he couldn't take naps at home without his mother, cousin or best-friend coming into his room and telling him to do his homework. He could fall asleep in class, but he really did have crazy dreams and he talked in his sleep. Put together those two together and they did not make a good combination. So instead of sleeping through algebra two, he slept after school on the beach of a small island a couple miles from the main island.<p>

Today though, as he was laying on the beach looking at the clouds he saw a shooting star. Then as it got closer he realized that it was not a shooting star but a person. The girl hadn't really crashed into the ground, it was more like a fall that you have when you trip off of a roof. The fallen girl seemed really lost though, she didn't know her own name, much less how she got to the Islands. Sure this whole senerio was strange, but what had really freaked him out was when he looked into her eyes, really looked, the girl eerily reminded him of Namine. The more he looked at her, the more similar the two girls became.

Namine was born a few months after Sora and his cousin, Roxas were. She grew up with them, always tagging along with them on their adventures. Roxas had always had a crush on the girl and vise versa. In eight grade, when Sora and his best friend, Riku, got tired of watching the two being secretly in love with each other. They schemed and planned to get the two with each other, but it was so much harder than it seemed. At first they got Yuffie, an upperclassmen to flirt with Roxas to make Namine get jealous but t only showed how in love with Roxas she was. Instead of getting mad at Roxas, she told him that she was happy for him even though everyone could see her sadness. Then they got Leon, another upperclassmen, to ask out Namine. Roxas didn't get mad though, he went into a rant about how he wouldn't ever be good enough for her. It was when they started high school, did the two lovebirds finally confess to each other. They had been happy for a year, then she disappeared.

It had been storming that night, a terrible thunder storm that shook the frail houses of Destiny Island. The rain kept on coming down, and the sky was so dark it was almost black. School had been canceled due to the weather, so Sora and Roxas took that opportunity to go to Namine's and watch movies. When they got to her house, the door was wide open and her house was empty. All of her things were still there, but she was gone.

When he looked at the girl, he saw Namine. It didn't matter if the girl was tanner than Namine who looked pale for a ghost, or that this girl had red hair rather that the bleach blond that Namine had always had. Their faces were so similar that Sora could have sworn it was Namine he was talking to.

As he looked back at the strange girl, his mind swarmed with questions that she couldn't answer. The most prominent was: Where are you Namine?

* * *

><p>"Hey -?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"The king and queen seem..."

"Cold? Yeah they are, I don't know why but lately they've been really stressed."

"Maybe staying here isn't okay then..."

"No! It's totally fine, they're happy to help!"


End file.
